


A Healthy Appetite

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Gen, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir is the Veriest Glutton</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Appetite

~*~

"No no no," Boromir protested, batting at the damp cloth.

"Yes yes yes," I replied, finally catching his chin. "How do you manage to make such a mess? " 

He had porridge on his hands, all over on his face, and even in his hair; jam was smeared from ear to ear, and milk was spilled all down the front of his tunic. 

"No, still hungry!" he insisted, pulling away from me. "More please!" 

I sighed, gave up, and handed him the last piece of toast. "I suppose I should just be glad that you have such a healthy appetite."


End file.
